Parent Child Bonding minus the children
by Grand Master Potter
Summary: The Olympians and the families of the Big Three read the PJO series, HOO does not exist for this story Rated T for Language and threats of violence, I'll bring in more characters later but time travel is unlikely, many characters will be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Parent Child Bonding (minus the children)**

**Percy Jackson series are owned by Rick Riordan who I am not.**

**So this is another reading the series story, the Gods come from right before Thalia gets turned into a tree.**

**Ch.1 Intro and IAVMPAT**

It was just your typical family gathering on Olympus, the sky was blue, the grass green, and the sound of pointless bickering filled the air.

Hades: I am the eldest and therefore strongest.

Zeus: I am the King so I am the strongest.

Poseidon: Everyone knows the middle child is the best, the kinks are worked out yet the material is still good.

Hermes: though I hate to break up this little pow-wow, package for you.

Zeus: let's see here, ooh a note.

_Dear Gods and Goddesses, _

_I bring you five books from the future about Percy Jackson A demi-god, you will read these books with all the Olympians and the spouses of the Big Three present as well as Triton._

_ Love,_

_ Mother Rhea_

Hades: I'll call Persephone

Poseidon: I'll go and get Amphitrite and Triton

Once everyone had arrived Zeus took the first book and read the title

_**Percy Jackson: The Lightening Thief**_

Poseidon:_ My son_

**"I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher**,"

Ares: YES ACTION

**"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

Dionysus: Great another brat for me to watch over

Hestia and Artemis glared at him while Poseidon struggled not to.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

**close this book right now. Believe what ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

Hera: yes do that and hopefully you'll die you little bastard {note she means the actual definition of bastard as in the child of unmarried parents.}

Everyone even the fellow demi-god haters inched away from her.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Hera again started looking slightly crazy and needless to say everyone was starting to get worried.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages —if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

Hermes: this kid is rather morbid, probably your kid Uncle Hades

Persephone: he had better not be

Hades: of course not dear

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Ares, Apollo, and Hermes: you didn't warn us

Artemis and Athena just rolled their eyes at the trio.

**My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. Until a **_**few**_** months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that.**

Demeter: this boy should eat more cereal and the problems will go away

**I could start at any point in my short, miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Athena: a perfectly good field trip

Poseidon and Triton thought otherwise.

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

The aforementioned Gods as well as the trio smiled.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, out Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

Dionysus: Wait a second that's Chiron

Hades: and if that's Chiron then that means one of you two broke the oath… again

Poseidon and Zeus suddenly got a lot of stares pointed their way.

Zeus: He is not mine, I only had Thalia.

Amphitrite: POSEIDON, how dare you, am I not good enough for you, how dare you have another affair with a mortal.

Poseidon: Amphitrite you are my queen and Triton is my heir nothing will change that, however it is in my nature to do this but I do apologize for causing you pain.

Amphitrite: fine we'll discuss this later, but I will be keeping an eye on the boy to make sure he remembers his place.

Triton: I will also be doing that father, though I will also try to make sure he doesn't die by mother's hand.

While some would be surprised at this Triton knew his place was secure as his father's lieutenant and that no demi-god could ever take it and so while he generally disliked his half siblings, he was able to tolerate them for his father's sake, besides this could only score him more brownie points with his father.

Zeus: How dare you Poseidon father another hero against our oath I have half a mind to blast him to bits right now- but he was cut off by Hades

Hades: oh put a sock in it brother you had one too, I myself am going to wait until the end of this book to see whether I will give him the same treatment as Thalia.

Poseidon: Neither of you will harm any of my children, or you will face my full wrath, that is a promise.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Athena: yep definitely Seaweed brains kid

Triton and Poseidon: HEY

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

Hades: not if future me has anything to do about it.

Poseidon glared at his brother

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Ares: I'm definitely enjoying this demi-god.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. **

Triton: I might just keep an eye on him solely for entertainment purposes.

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Aphrodite: that's disgusting.

Artemis: for once we agree

They both shuddered at that.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

Dionysus: Ah yes Grover is the satyr accompanying Maya, Larry, and Annalise.

The three parents of "Maya, Larry and Annalise" just glared at Dionysus.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Everyone had to laugh at that.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.**

Athena: what a shocker

Poseidon: just what do you mean by that Owl Head?

Athena: oh nothing.

**The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Hermes: drat

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

Ares: yes do it.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

Ares: stupid satyr.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Hades whistled innocently.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

Athena: at least your son seems to have an appreciation for art.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a**_**stele,**_**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Hades: _Ah Alecto, wait if that's Alecto, I better be ready for a very angry Poseidon._

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

Athena: no he's just a sea spawn.

Zeus: which is just as bad really.

Hades and Poseidon: HEY

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Poseidon: Hades, what monster is that?

Hades: um Alecto I think

Poseidon: YOUSENT A FURY AFTER MY SON.

Zeus: calm down brother.

Poseidon grumbled but sat back down.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you**_**shut up**_**?"**

Athena: Thank you, finally someone says it.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, and Hera all shuddered.

Hades: we had a horrible childhood.

Demeter: We had no cereal.

Poseidon: only good thing Zeus ever did was get us out of there.

Zeus: HEY.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he**_**did**_**this because ..."**

Poseidon: because he was a paranoid nutcase.

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,**

**and—"**

Athena: GOD, Poseidon your child is an idiot.

Poseidon: Athena shut up about my son.

Demeter: he would know more if he ate cereal.

Hades: SHUT UP ABOUT THE CEREAL WOMAN.

**"god?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

Poseidon: see he knew it.

Athena: humph.

**"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

Apollo: seriously how do you mistake your son for a rock.

Hermes: nobody ever said granddad was smart.

Hades: mother always liked you best.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

Hera: try actually being there then you can complain.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Apollo: of course we won.

Hermes: we are awesome

Artemis: idiots.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

Hermes: just for that I'm going to make a dummy company, have her apply and ask that very question.

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

Hestia: actually nephew he has horse hearing.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

Athena: doesn't surprise me.

Poseidon just glared at her.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

Artemis: like they always do.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

Poseidon: well he does come from the best godly parent.

Zeus and Hades looked like they disagreed but they decided not to after seeing their wives glaring at them.

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

Athena: that's how you learn child.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever**_**lived,**_**and their mother, and what god they worshiped.**

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be**_**as good;**_**he expected me to be**_**better.**_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

Persephone: he probably was.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

Triton: what an exciting view.

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

Everyone looked at Zeus who just shrugged.

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something,**

Triton: No brother it is called the temper of Uncle Zeus, much more dangerous

**because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Now everyone stared at Poseidon as well who like his brother just shrugged.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Hades: note to self; teach Alecto to be less nepotistic.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from**_**that**_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Apollo: such a deep thinker.

Artemis: you're one to talk.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Demeter: aw

Hera: why can't you and Ares be like that Hephaestus?

Hephaestus: you threw me off a cliff as a baby.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends―I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists―and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Dionysus: Stop being jerks to my employees, that's my job.

Apollo: Ah you do care about the satyr.

Dionysus: Apollo, shut up.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Aphrodite just grimaced at the description.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Poseidon, Triton, and even Amphitrite smirked at this, all thinking the same thing

_Now she's going to get it._

"**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

Olympus broke out in laughter at that.

Hermes: Uncle your son is awesome.

Triton smirked; with a bit of work on the finesse his half-brother might just prove useful and actually competent at something other than metal working and using brute strength like some of their other half-brothers cough Cyclopes cough.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see―"**

**"―the water―"**

**"―like it grabbed her―"**

This time it was Poseidon who was impressed, most often his demi-god children's powers were as subtle and as fine as a sledge hammer and while Percy could only do this when angered it seemed right now, he was definitely a natural.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. **

Hades: she most likely was nephew.

**"Now, honey―"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

Hermes winced: never try and guess your punishment.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

Athena: you think kelp for brains.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But―"**

**"You―will―stay―here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Ares approvingly: every warrior should have one.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

Hades: she drinks her juice and does plenty of push-ups.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. **

**I wasn't so sure.**

Athena: well you aren't totally hopeless

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

Athena: I stand corrected.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Poseidon: because a stupid book is more important than my son's safety.

Athena: glad you understand uncle.

Poseidon gave Athena a glare that promised retribution very soon.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

Hades: actually she's going to tear you into tiny pieces, or deliver you straight to me, most likely the latter.

Hermes: um what exactly do you do with them if she takes them straight to you?

Hades: it depends on what mood I'm in though I already have some ideas for children of either Poseidon or Zeus. For example if I get my hands on Thalia, I'm encasing most of her in rubber. {note- no this is not alluding to anything sexual, it merely is because Thalia can make electrical bolts, Hades is not going to do anything like that.} or for young Perseus I'll have a water proof container, in a big metal box.

Zeus: well moving on from Hades' mildly creepy prisons.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds.**

Poseidon was now tapping his foot nervously, while Hades was sending fleeting looks at the exit.

**Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

Athena: wait if the book is called the lightning thief and Zeus is angry then…

Zeus: SOMEONE STOLE MY MASTER BOLT, WHEN I FIND OUT WHO I SWEAR THEY WILL PAY MOST DEARLY FOR THIS.

He glared around the room and everyone besides Poseidon and Hades started looking rather nervous.

Poseidon: but why would Hades send a Fury after someone he thought stole Zeus's master bolt.

Hades: don't know, maybe we would find out if we kept reading.

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Triton: no you idiot the safest thing you could do is get the hell out of there.

Triton was somewhat disturbed that he felt something akin to fear for his half-brother as they read this part.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

Zeus: much as I hate to admit it he probably didn't steal my bolt.

Poseidon: thank you brother.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Poseidon: since she's your uncle's chief torturer, yes she is.

Hades: yeah pretty much, though look at it this way I probably told her not to kill him yet.

Zeus: then why are they trying to kill Thalia.

Hades: I like Poseidon more than you.

**I said, "I'll―I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

Ares: no fight like a man and kick Fury ass.

He backed down however when he saw Hades glaring at him.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.** **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Hermes: Ah just like his wonderful older cousin

Poseidon: he'd better not be like you.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Athena: Humph, how will you learn then.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Poseidon: HADES, if he dies I'll kill you.

Hades just looked as though he wanted to run out the door now.

**Then things got even stranger.**

Triton: and just how is that?

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

Poseidon then went from being nearly hysterical to smirking in an I know something you don't know way, this only made Hades more fearful for his life.

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

Ares: a pen, what's that gonna do, cause an ink stain on her?

Poseidon: this pen is mightier than any sword Ares.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword―Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

Poseidon: told you so.

Triton smirked, now that his brother had a weapon he would see if he was any good with it; probably not, though at least he wouldn't cause any trouble.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Amphitrite: _Well thanks to Hades that's one less mistake of Poseidon's that lives_

Triton: _Well that was mildly entertaining._

Poseidon: _NO PERCY!_

Hades:_ Shit I'm dead._

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

Amphitrite: _WHAT, he was supposed to DIE, not destroy the thing._

Triton_: I will never say this aloud but good job Percy._

Poseidon: Phew, that was close

Hades_: well at least Poseidon won't kill me now._

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot,**

Hades pouted as though someone had taken away his favorite toy while Poseidon just smirked at him.

**leaving nothing but the smell of sulfer and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Hades: yep and when she reforms you're screwed nephew.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

Athena: I can't believe that even after that the mist is still affecting him.

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Athena could only raise her eyebrow at this.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

Triton: How about instead of that I stab you, you irritating mortal wench.

**I said, "Who?"**

Hermes: your math teacher

Poseidon: Hermes

Hermes: yeah uncle P

Poseidon: shut it

**"Our **_**teacher.**_ **Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

Dionysus: useless satyrs

Hermes glared at him for that

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

Hermes: very good lying Chiron

Artemis: you know you're talking to a book right

Hermes: your point?

Artemis just shook her head in exasperation

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**


	2. Chapter 2

I still am not R. Riordan… or am I…. No seriously I'm not him so I own none of this

Ch2

Meetings and TOLKTSOD

Zeus: Poseidon, Hades I wish to speak to you privately about our children, yes Hades I know your two children aren't dead yet

They then left the room Hades nervous about this new revelation, once they were gone Amphitrite teleported out of the room Apollo, Persephone, and Triton close behind.

With the Big Three

Zeus: brothers we have to come up with a plan to deal with our children, we have an opportunity here that we have overlooked I believe.

Hades: What do you mean by that Zeus.

Zeus: the prophecy said that the hero that reaches 16 will make a choice that either destroys Olympus or saves it right.

Hades and Poseidon: Right

Poseidon: and if we could influence the choice we could end up giving ourselves a major advantage.

Hades: but to do that we have to be actual parents to our children right.

Zeus and Poseidon: Right

Zeus: so it's settled we'll raise our children either here on Olympus or at our separate domains, while they spend summer at Camp.

Poseidon: agreed

Hades: I'll agree if I get a cabin at Camp since I have two demi-gods to put there.

Zeus: fine and also I think that you and Hestia should have thrones up here since you two are also important, he spoke this last part as though he were a child that had to eat his veggies to get dessert, it was necessary but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Poseidon: I also think that we should allow other Gods and Goddesses to see their children as it will keep them loyal to Olympus as well.

Zeus: good idea Poseidon, anything else

Hades: yeah cabins for the minor gods, remember some Titans betrayed us for Kronos, we don't want to have that happen to us.

Zeus: good point, alright we'll announce these changes to the others after reading some more.

Poseidon: got it.

Hades: fine by me.

With that they went back into the main room only to be pleasantly surprised.

With Triton

I left the room right after my mother in order to find my half –brother in case she had decided to make a move while Father met with his brothers. After getting to his general location, I summoned up my own chariot currently in the form of a small limo and had it pull up right next to the sidewalk where a small seven year old child that looked a lot like both my father and me was walking home from school, I opened the door and used moisture from the air to form a rope that yanked him in and sat him down across from me, he looked both scared and amazed as we then drove off.

Percy: who are you, where are you taking me, and how did you do that?

He asked this all at about a million miles a minute causing me to smirk, I transformed back into my normal form before answering.

Triton: well Percy to answer your first question I am Triton a minor god and son of Poseidon, second answer is to Olympus, and the third is being me has its privileges.

Percy: Whoa you're a Greek God that's so cool, and the Son of Poseidon, wow he's my favorite out of all of them uh no offense.

Triton: not a problem, it's actually rather appropriate all things considering.

Percy: what do you mean sir?

Triton: Percy what do you know about your dad?

Percy: my mom says he left before I was born and that was lost at sea, but that he'd be proud of me.

Triton: well that's not exactly true, see he is usually at sea but he can never be lost at sea considering he rules it, want to take a guess as to who he is now Percy.

Percy: you mean my dad is Poseidon as in the God POSEIDON that's awesome.

Triton: yep, that also makes you my half-brother.

Percy: cool… but wait does your mom hate me because dad cheated on her with my mom, cause I know that people get mad when that happens, can you tell her I'm sorry I was born I don't want to make people mad or sad.

Triton: you don't have to be sorry Percy, hell even your mom is only partially to blame, cause if Poseidon told her who he was trust me when I say she couldn't resist him even if she wanted to, but I'll tell her what you said

With that they continued on their way to Olympus.

With Apollo

I took my Sun Chariot out of it's garage and turned off the headlights and drove to where I knew a certain group of demi-gods to be spending the night. I landed right in front of where they had set up their sleeping bags, he jumped out of the car and walked right over to Luke.

Apollo: howdy guys if you wouldn't mind hopping into the sun chariot we can get on our way to Olympus

Luke: Lord Apollo…

Thalia: Why…

Annabeth: come on guys don't stare at it, Olympus has got to be better than where we are now.

Let it be always known that Athena's children are indeed wise.

With Persephone

I walked into the Lotus Hotel in Las Vegas deciding to grab my step children and bring them up to Olympus so that hopefully Zeus would blast them out of existence, after locating their room I went up there only to find an eleven year old girl reading a children's book to a young boy who was laying in a bed playing with some card and figurine set, I smiled before turning both of them into potted plants the girl a daisy and the boy a dandelion I sat down next to the pots and read the girls mind. Since they already knew of the Gods I merely teleported their things to the Underworld and after picking them up teleported back to Olympus, perhaps these two would make okay stepchildren.

With Amphitrite

I teleported to where I had found the mortal wench to be, finding myself in a dirty apartment where the woman known as Sally was currently being beat by some ugly mortal, I acted on instinct drawing out all the moisture from the man's body leaving him an empty husk. Sally gasped and tried to get up and run away from me but I caught her and forced her to sit down at the small kitchen table, I looked her over she was definitely good looking for a mortal woman and a quick examination of her mind showed me why my husband enjoyed her company so much. I started thinking about an idea I had come up with just after Poseidon's last affair but had initially thought was not worth the trouble, I had thought of allowing Poseidon to keep one with the stipulation that he spend more time with me thus allowing me to get more time with him while having something to distract him should I want some time for myself. She smiled at the wench which seemed to scare her even more.

Amphitrite: well I suppose we should be off.

Before she could say anything I teleported the both of us to Olympus.

Back at Olympus

To say the Big Three were surprised at their guests was an understatement, Poseidon immediately ran to his family and first embraced both his sons in a hug before, which Percy enthusiastically returned before turning to Amphitrite and Sally and kissing them both, when he noticed Sally's bruises he immediately healed them before looking at Amphitrite who mouthed that she would tell him later. He conjured two more chairs next to his throne so that Sally sat to Amphitrite's left and Percy to Triton's right.

Zeus, Athena, and Hermes embraced their children though Luke tried to get away with a handshake Hermes just pulled him into a bear hug and conjured a seat for him at his right, Zeus and Athena doing the same for Annabeth.

Persephone turned the two siblings back to normal and Hades gave her a kiss before like his brother hugging both his children at once, he then conjured up a chair to Persephone's right and another to his left.

Zeus: well it appears that they beat us to the punch brothers, now for our guests, we received several books from the future in the point of view of young Perseus Jackson, now I believe we are on the second chapter, Poseidon would you mind reading.

Poseidon: of course not brother

"**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death,"**

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.**

**This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

Luke: that's the Mist for you sometimes your best friend other times a pain in the-

Hermes: Lucas Pan Castellan I'd better not hear any foul language from you

Luke: I was going to say neck

Hermes: sure you were

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

Athena: nope just an idiot

Guess who got water dumped on them.

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

Artemis: humph I bet girls don't let the mist affect them after their first monster.

Everyone either rolled their eyes or nodded in agreement.

**Almost.**

**But Grover couldn't fool me.**

Said satyr was looking a bit sheepish from his spot next to Dionysus.

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

Hermes: Luke when you get to Camp you and your siblings should teach them to lie better.

Luke: aye aye dad

Dionysus: no messing with my satyrs

**Something was going on. Something **_**had **_**happened at the museum.**

Athena: ding ding ding you win a prize

Apollo: no fair I wanted a prize

Artemis: there is no prize you dope

Apollo and Percy: no fair

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

Hades: at least someone has a proper fear of them.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

Now everyone stared at Zeus and Poseidon who were currently looking at interesting spots on their shoes.

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

Ares: very good little cuz.

Poseidon: no that is not good behavior Percy

Percy: yes dad

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot.**

Sally: Perseus Michael Jackson (sorry couldn't resist) you do not call people that

Percy: yes mom… stupid book

**I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

Athena: here's a synonym for it Dionysus

Now instead of water she was covered in a pile of grapes

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

Amphitrite: well I solve that problem easily

Percy: no more smelly Gabe

Amphitrite just gave him a smile.

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view** **of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend,** **even if he was a little strange.**

Grover: really feeling the love here

Percy: sorry Grover

**I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

Grover: my guess is I won't be there but thanks anyway

**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

Athena: go figure

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the **_**Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology **_**across my dorm room.**

Athena and Annabeth just gasped and curled up in the fetal position muttering to themselves.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon,**

**or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

Hades: it's very simple nephew, one is a trainer of heroes, the other is an annoying ferry man that doesn't know when to stop asking for a raise.

Sally: Percy what do you say to your Uncle for his help with Latin

Percy: thanks Uncle Hades.

Hades: it was my pleasure, nephew

**or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

All the demi-gods present save Annabeth nodded in agreement.

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. **_**I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**_

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. **

Athena: and how is that working out for you?

Percy: not well ma'am

Athena: I thought as such.

**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

Ares: that's the spirit kid, quitting is for weaklings.

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said,**

_**"...**_ **worried about Percy, sir."**

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,** **but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

Thalia: I'd definitely lose that dare.

**I inched closer.**

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the **_**school**_**! Now that we know for sure, and **_**they **_**know too—"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

Artemis: you're in for a long wait then.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead line— **_**"**_

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

**"Sir, he **_**saw **_**her... ."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." **

Grover: wait again oh no that means that one or all of you are going to…

Thalia: Grover stop we can change this besides you might have failed a different one than us.

Grover: thanks Thalia, sorry

Thalia: there's no need to be sorry Grover.

**Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

Triton: well that's optimistic

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

Hermes: no no no I suppose Luke that lying and sneaking lessons will be necessary for all campers outside Hermes cabin, if this is what we're dealing with.

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow **_**clop-clop-clop, **_**like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.**

Zeus: what was he doing in horse form, if he'd been seen by someone other than Percy… I'll have to speak to him about lax secrecy standards

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me."**

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just... tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, **

Luke: satyrs can read your emotions anyways, trust me I know.

**and started getting ready for bed.**

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

Percy: danger

Triton: hey don't worry Percy with my training you'll be able to handle almost anything.

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

Every demi-god as well as some Gods protested vehemently against such a thing as a three hour exam.

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

Dionysus: Chiron you really need to learn to give better pep talks

Apollo: don't you hate children though

Dionysus: I hate having to run a camp full of them not the kids themselves, doesn't help that I have no booze.

**My eyes stung.**

Ares: wimp

By now there was at least six inches of water on most of the floor.

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were **_**rich **_**juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

Percy: I stand corrected

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

Nico: they're jerks

Bianca: and snobs

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

Apollo started laughing: now he's probably jump out of seat in shock

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much **_**did **_**you hear?"**

**"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"**

**"Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

Luke: don't worry Grover therapy can and will solve this problem of yours.

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800)**_ _**009-0009**_

Percy: um Mr. Dionysus

Dionysus: yes

Percy why is it in a fancy script when most of us are dyslexic

Dionysus: because it amuses me to see you try and read it.

Percy: oh… thanks

Dionysus: not a problem Patrick.

**"What's Half—"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

Hera: you could all learn from him

She said this looking around the room as if daring someone to disagree.

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended **_**me.**_

**"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

Aphrodite: yuck

**The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

Demeter: yum, fruit

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice**_**. **_**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

Zeus: the Fates

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

A collective shudder ran across the room at the description.

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

Poseidon: no no no

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" **

Grover just gulped thinking of how badly this was going to turn out.

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

Hermes: this is no time for jokes child.

Percy now seemed to realize that he was in a lot of danger as he scooted closer to Triton.

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears.**

Everyone was now listening on the edge of their seats and it was so quiet nothing was stirring, not even a mouse.

**I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

Poseidon: listen to Grover Percy

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

Poseidon: Perseus Jackson get on that bus this instant

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that **_**snip **_**across four lanes of traffic.**

Everyone caught their breath

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

Zeus: a lot of things

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

Hades: worse, much worse

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

Grover: something tells me he won't keep it.

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

**Again everyone shivered.**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

Grover: I probably was

Athena: I'll read next if that's alright

Poseidon passed her the book without a word he was so nervous.

Zeus: Actually I believe we'll have to pick up tomorrow as I believe that some of our guests have stayed up far too late.

Indeed Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were currently sleeping in their seats, without waking them up their parents picked them up and along with everyone else teleported to their palaces for a good nights sleep.

_Next chapter will be an interlude with the families, and GULHP should be up by the end of the week hopefully_

_Please continue to review and thank you to those who have already reviewed_


	3. Chapter 3

Interlude1

Still own nothing

With Zeus

After teleporting to my personal palace on Olympus with Thalia and Hera I had a servant get Hera and I nectar and Thalia some hot chocolate. We sat in the den for awhile none of us talking before I decided to break the ice a bit.

Zeus: so dear how was your day?

Hera: oh excellent I went to that one mall over by the main plaza and found just the cutest dress…

Zeus:_ uh me and my big mouth, I wonder if my master bolt could blast that new building in Chicago apart, when no ones there of course hmm I should try that tomorrow _

Unnoticed by Zeus Hera had grabbed Thalia and dragged her into the goddess' room before sitting her down on the bed.

Hera: now dear let's set some rules okay, while you're here you do what either I say or what your father say… what's that on your arm.

Hera had pushed up the arm on Thalia's shirt and saw some old scars, scars that could not have been caused by monsters at least not the mystical kind.

Thalia: it's nothing just some souvenirs from monsters

Hera: do not lie to me child who did this to you

Thalia: really it's nothing you need to worry about Lady Hera.

Hera: I say it is child now tell me what happened.

Thalia: my mom.

Hera: your mother did this to you, how dare she, how dare she harm a demi-god especially her own child and a child of Zeus.

Thalia: don't you hate us though, I'd have thought that you'd be glad I got hurt.

Hera: I am not your mother though child, it is their job to protect and care for you, now I may dislike the fact that your father has had countless affairs with mortals and that you are the latest products of these affairs of his, but I don't take it out on you until you get older.

Thalia: what about Heracles didn't you try to kill him as a baby?

Hera: well that was thousands of years ago and it was one of your father's first demi-god offspring, I've gotten less angered at it over the centuries, I still hate it don't get me wrong but I control my rage more now. Now I assume it's been a long day for you and tomorrow will also be long so go get some sleep child.

Thalia: yes Lady Hera.

With that Thalia left for bed and Hera went to rejoin her husband.

With Hades

Once his two children had been sent to bed Hades sat in his throne room pondering the books and his children. He was sure that all this had something to do with Kronos' recent stirrings but he couldn't be sure, oh well once the books gave him the missing pieces he would do something about it, but until then he would be a good father and uncle.

With Poseidon

Once I had landed in my undersea palace Triton took Percy to a spare room in his suite and once he was back I decided to inform my family of the decision I had made in regards to the future, once everyone was comfortable I spoke,

Poseidon: In regards to what will happen once this book is over, Percy will continue to live with Sally in the mortal world with me helping provide for him, he will visit me every other weekend during the school year and do the opposite during the summer, is this agreeable to everyone. Once everyone agreed to the proposal we all decided to get some sleep as it would be a long day tomorrow.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Several months ago I was one of the many authors on this site that signed the petition against the take down of our RTBS (Reading the Books Stories). While I still disagree with the policy and will work with those who seek to change it, I feel that as a person that agreed to 's policy agreement, I am bound to respect the rules in place or leave. As such I am currently putting my RTBS stories on an indefinite hiatus until such time that I'm asked to take them down, or changes it's policy regarding the matter. I truly do appreciate all the support fans of my stories have given me and I can only hope that I will be able to resume these stories some day.

Wishing you all a good day or evening,

Grand Master Potter


End file.
